The hour of Dammnation
by Ps2Angel
Summary: Oneshot set before Notre Dame level of TimeSplitters 2. As she returns home, Ellise De Gaulme will become victim of unholy secret hidden withnin Notre Dame Chatedral... Rated T for some violence. Part 3 of TimeSplitters 2 series.


1895., Notre Dame Chatedral, Paris

Thunder was heard in a distance. It was nothing weird, since skies were dark and rain was pouring out of them as if heavens themselves were about to fall down on earth.

Only handful of people were out on the streets. Ellise De Gaulme was one of them, having just returned from hospital where her sick father was located. Poor man caught some rare, uncurable disease that apparently ran rampant in Ellise's family, having already killed her aunt and older brother. It was obvious that he will be joining them soon.

As Ellise made her way past one tavern, she saw two men leaning against the tavern wall. One was dressed in black buttoned-up jacket, matching trousers and had top hat on his head, but his face was obscured by shadow. Man standing by him was dressed in black windbreaker and had matching hood pulled over his head. Only part of him that Ellise could make out were eyes that seemed to glow white.

,Miss, you should take shelter from this downpour. Such delicate creature as yourself can get sick easily in this kind of weather." Man in top hat said to Elise in deep voice. Man at his side only noded in agreement.

,Don't worry about me, mister. I won't stay out for much longer." Elise responded and turned around, walking away. Man in hood noded to man with top hat to which he reached in his jacket and produced injection filled with clear liquid before proceeding to follow Ellise. Hooded man has laughed softly before disappearing in blue whirlwind.

Ellise was walking past Notre Dame Chatedral now, ringing of its bells filling air that was already heavy from strong rain. She slowed down as she heard something from the It sounded like chanting in latin. That was the last thing she heard before she felt a hand wraping around her mouth and cold needle making its way into her neck. Ellise was knocked out almost instantly.

As Ellise woke up, she realized that she was being dragged through dark corridor that smelled like it wasn't used for a long time. People dragging her along were dressed in brown priest robes and had matching hoods over their heads. ,Where am i?" Ellise said weakly, drugged haze still clouding large part of her mind.

That question got attention of one of priests dragging Ellise along. As he turned around to look at Ellise, it was revealed that his face wasn't that of a human, but rather that of a skeleton. Ellise barely held back the scream.

,Notre Dame. Jaques told us to accomodate you." Priest said in almost inhuman voice. Ellise was confused and scared.

,Notre Dame, Jaques, possessed monks?" those phrases ran through her mind as she was dragged into wide area where several screams for help was heard. Ellise understood it now: Those freaks were kidnapping women for something unholy. She was shoved into one of empty cells with lock clicking behind her.

Weeks have passed, and Ellise was curled up in one corner of her cell, crying. Screams of other women locked up in the room were eating away on her nerves. She won't be able to take much more. During her stay in Notre Dame, three women were taken away and no one heard from them. But Ellise would bet both of her legs that they were dead. When she looked up, she saw that man from tavern. How was he involved in this madness? He no longer wore his top hat, revealing his bald head and noticably crooked nose.

,Angels requested you specifically, miss." Man said and roughly grabbed her by wrist, dragging her out of the cell.

,Leave me alone, you psycho!" Ellise yelled and tried to escape, but man was too strong.

,Psycho, you say? I prefer my real name. Jaques De La Morte." Man said as he kept dragging Ellise along towards exit from Chatedral's cellar. They soon reached the room with discarded crucifix that had binds built into it.

,What are you doing to those women, De La Morte? Judging by what happened to those priests, it's not of holy nature." Ellise finally asked as Jaques forced her limbs into the binds. It was now obvious that he was leader of this madness.

,Are you a beliver, my pretty girl?" Jaques asked. Ellise nodded. She was raised as real Christian, and regularly went to church. She was also still a virgin.

,Angels of time came to me. Told me that i'll be rewarded in heaven if i keep bringing pure girls here." Jaques said and reached in his jacket. He produced a dagger.

Ellise realized it now. She won't leave this chatedral alive. This was the end. Her hour of dammnation. As she realized this, she has started to scream before she felt pain in her stomach. Last thing she heard was Jaques' crazed laughter.

Sergeant Cortez looked at his surroundings. He was in damp sewers below Notre Dame, possessing body of female supernatural hunter and was armed with shotgun.

,Seeing as what sort of twisted circus De La Morte set up here, i won't make such sacrillege by shooting that chatedral up." Cortez said as he suddently saw shambling corpse walking up to him. When it tried to lunge at him, he fired a round in it, shooting its head clean off.

THE END


End file.
